Baron Rivendare
Baron Rivendare is a level 62 elite boss death knight and leader of the Scourge forces in the city of Stratholme. He is a former noble of Lordaeron who coordinates the efforts of the Lich King in the Plaguelands. He currently battles with agents of the Argent Dawn sent to Stratholme to kill him. In World of Warcraft, he drops a very rare epic mount, the Deathcharger. He also drops all the Dungeon Set 1 leg items - one per kill. Furthermore, he is involved in the Dungeon Set 2 quests that came with patch 1.10. Strategy The Baron Rivendare fight presents two major challenges. First, his damage aura, which applies shadow damage to everyone in range. Second, he periodically spawns waves of skeletons from the bone piles scattered around his room. If these skeletons survive long enough, he casts Death Pact on them, killing them but healing himself. To deal with the shadow aura, have your tank position the Baron against one wall of the chamber. Have your healers and ranged damage dealers stand on the opposite wall. This will allow them to stay out of range of the aura, avoiding the damage and casting interruptions. The tank and melee damage dealers will have to absorb the aura's damage. A priest can buff the group with Shadow Protection, or a paladin can use the Shadow Resistance Aura to mitigate that damage. The skeletons will almost always immediately aggro your healer. One of the easiest ways to deal with this is to have a class with high AoE damage, like a mage or a warlock in the group, and position them right next to the healer. They can then AoE the skeletons, which have moderate damage but very low hit points, as they rush towards the healer. If you don't have a mage or a warlock in the group, there are other ways to deal with the skeletons. A priest with the Holy Nova talent can kill the skeletons and keep the ranged party members healed at the same time, but this is very mana intensive, and he might need that mana to heal through the Baron's damage. A paladin can use Holy Wrath as well, which will normally kill all the skeletons and hurt the Baron somewhat. You can also try having members of your party use the that can be gathered throughout the instance. One bottle is generally enough for each wave of skeletons. Owners of pets must note to have their pets in passive mode as they enter the chamber, as their response to the shadow aura damage will likely trigger the encounter before the party is ready. Quotes *Intruders! More pawns of the Argent Dawn, no doubt. I already count one of their number among my prisoners. Withdraw from my domain before she is executed! *You're still here? Your foolishness is amusing! The Argent Dawn wench needn't suffer in vain. Leave at once and she shall be spared! *I shall take great pleasure in taking this poor wretch's life! It's not too late, she needn't suffer in vain. Turn back and her death shall be merciful! *May this prisoner's death serve as a warning. None shall defy the Scourge and live! *So you see fit to toy with the Lich King's creations? Ramstein, be sure to give the intruders a proper greeting. *Time to take matters into my own hands. Come. Enter my domain and challenge the might of the Scourge! Quests * Loot * (extremely rare) * (very rare) * * * * * * * * * * * * *Dungeon Set 1 Legs ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * (Quest Item) Stats Level: 62 (Elite Boss) Health: greater than 50K Armor: 6000 Average Melee Range: 200-300 Crit Range: over 500 Hardest Crit: 1245 }} Rivendare, Baron Rivendare, Baron Rivendare, Baron Rivendare, Baron Rivendare, Baron